Purification
by AlphaWolf0412
Summary: Follow Jason as he fights to purify the land of Terraria. First story,please NO FLAMES. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

And there I was.

All of a sudden I found myself standing in a forest,grass and trees as far as I could see. I had absolutely no memory of how I got here,but strangely,I wasn't worried about that. I felt like I belonged here,that this was my destiny.

I looked down at my body,noticing I was wearing dark blue jeans and red sneakers. My torso was covered by a white t-shirt and on top of that a black sleeveless jacket. A small pool of water was nearby and upon looking into it,I found out I had pure white hair,a bit spiky and blown back.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see a man standing a few feet away from me. His hair was yellow-brown,like sand,and he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

There didn't seem to be anything dangerous about him,so I walked over to see what he wanted.

"Hi! My name is Dylan,I'm your guide" he said,extending his hand to me."What's your name?"

It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know my own name. I barely knew anything about myself.

I took his hand. "My name is...Jason."

"Nice to meet you" he replied.

I looked at my surroundings for a few seconds."Where am I?"

"This is Terraria" he said. "Well...technically,Terraria is the name of this universe. As for the name of this world,well,that's up to you."

"So you're saying that I get to name this world. Right?"

"Exactly."

I thought about it,but no names came to mind."I don't know what to name it" I said,"but I'll tell you when I have one."

"Ok. First things first. We need to build a shelter before nightfall." Said my guide.

"What are we sheltering ourselves from?" I asked. So far I hadn't seen anything that could possibly harm us.

"Oh,you know...just all the different types of monsters who try to viciously murder us for no reason..."

"Monsters? Like what?"

"You know...Zombies,Demon Eyes,Slimes, some-"

I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of a pile of goo. I don't know where it came from. "Slimes? What are they going to do? Bite me with their fangs?" I couldn't help but laugh even harder at the ridiculous image until I saw my guides face.

One of his eyebrows went up. "Trust me,you should never underestimate any monster."

A few hours later I had completed building our house. I was just in time,as the last rays of the sun were disappearing quickly. I called for Dylan,who had wandered off to go look at some plants.

After calling a few times,I heard something approaching rapidly. Then I saw him. My guide was being chased by someone.

There was definitely something odd about my guides pursuer. His skin was green,and bits of his skin was missing or hanging off. Not far behind the humanoid figure was another one,and another...Zombies?

I guess he wasn't joking.

I quickly drew my sword. Dylan was screaming blue murder as one of the Zombies jumped at him. I rushed forward and slashed at the arm of the Zombie holding Dylan captive. My sword cut cleanly through what little flesh and bones there were.

Both the arm and its owner fell to the ground. Dylan was running again and was at the door of the house. I turned back to the enemies. That's when I saw an eye,larger than my head,flying straight at me.

I panicked and just stabbed. Luckily I hit the Eye in the pupil, impaling it on my sword. I shook it off,and ran to the house. My guide was holding the door open and I ran in. He closed the door and locked it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He was out of breath and his eyes were wide in terror.

"Yeah...just...panicked." He replied. I could here the creatures outside scratching at the door,as if pleading to be let in.

"I think we should call it a day." I suggested. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the hard wooden floor.

"Night Jason."

"You too, Dylan."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning,my body stiff from lying on the cold,hard ground. I got up and stretched,hearing popping sounds coming from my back as I did. I looked out of the window and saw my guide,Dylan,was already outside. I opened the door,walked toward him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHH!"shrieked Dylan,jumping a foot into the air.

I backed away and put my hands up. "Relax,dude,its just me!"

"Oh...God,don't do that again. Especially after last night." He sighed,trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry. Hey,what do you suggest I do today?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well,if I were you,I would go looking for minerals underground. I saw a cave yesterday when I was looking around."

"Okay,but are you going to be okay here by yourself?" I inquired.

"I'll be fine." He replied

I gathered my tools and sword and set off in the direction Dylan had pointed.

After almost half an hour of nonstop walking through the forest,I found the cave my Guide had mentioned. The entrance was set into a hill,with a small tree with broad,light green leaves growing just above the hole.

I noticed something moving toward me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a green blob sitting on the grass. A Slime,I assumed.

I stared at it. It didn't move. I turned my body toward it. It still didn't move.

I was beginning to wonder whether I should ignore it when it shivered. It was a small shiver,starting from the top of the blob and continuing down,like a ripple.

Once the ripple reached its bottom,it launched itself at me. I was unprepared and it hit me square in the chest,bowling me over.

I fell to the ground and the slime rolled off me. I jumped up and grabbed my copper sword. I waited for the ripple and as it jumped I slashed at it.

A deep gash appeared in the little blob as it flew backwards. The cut seemed to heal instantly,but I don't think it healed properly.

The Slime landed on the ground and shook once more. When the blob jumped a third time and I attacked it again. This one did the trick and the Slime explode,causing green goo to start raining all around me and making small piles of dead Slime on the ground.

I walked over to it and cautiously prodded one of the piles. The first thing I noticed was it was a bit sticky. I gathered as much as I could and put it in my backpack.

I turned back to the cave,its opening like a gigantic mouth,waiting to swallow me whole. I still didn't have a light and I wasn't about to just wander blindly into this cave. I decided to consult my guide and see if he knew where to get a light.

As I was returning home I noticed a rock I had passed earlier. I took out my pick axe and struck a few times,hoping to get some stones for a fireplace. After chipping at the rock a few times I got some sizable pieces of stone. It was enough for now,so I headed back home.

A few minutes later I was home. I walked in and found Dylan sitting in by the table,reading a book. I wasn't sure where he got it from, nor did I know what quantum physics (the subject of the book) was. I decided to let it slide.

"Honey,I'm home!"I shouted jokingly.

As soon as he saw me, he gave a grin and put down his book. "Hi! What did you get?"

I showed him the gel I had picked up. "What is this?"

His expression immediately became a serious one. "That is the remains of a dead Slime. A green one,judging by the color. You killed it?"

I gave the gel over to him."Yep. So what can I do with it?"

As soon as he had the gel in his hands,his eyes grew wide and he began speaking faster than normal.

"This gel was obtained from a Slime. It has flammable properties,yet at the same time it is quite edible. If the right equipment is used,it can become a solid which is slippery."

I stared at him for a few seconds."Woah..." I gently took the gel from him and his eyes went back to normal.

"Are you okay? What just happened?" I was still a bit creeped out by what had just happened.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"Something just happened when you took that gel. You went all bug eyed, and-"

He laughed. "Sorry,I forgot to tell you. The thing about being a guide is,your brain is filled with information about everything in this world. When I come into contact with the actual item,its like...like all the information on it comes rushing from my head and out of my mouth."

I nodded. It sort of made sense. "Anyway, I was wondering if you knew of a way I could make a torch."

"Of course I know." He replied,acting as if I had offended him."But first,can you go find some stone?"

I took the stone I had collected earlier and put it on the floor."Here you go."

"Good." He said. He took a handful of gel,a piece of wood we had put in the corner and two stones.

"Watch". He put the gel on the wood and gave it to me. Then he struck the two stones together until he got a spark. The spark touched the gel,and the gel ignited,illuminating the one-room house with its calming orange glow.

I took the torch and put it on the wall. "Won't it run out quickly?"

"Nah,the gel has some self-regeneration properties. It will keep healing itself as the fire eats away at it. Should last,twenty years? Maybe more."

"Cool." I looked out the window and saw it was late. The sun was already three-quarter past the horizon;I couldn't go mining now. "Well,we should probably get some rest."

Dylan nodded. We both laid down on the wooden floor. However,I just couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me and I needed to get it off my chest.

"Hey,Dylan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied sleepily.

"I don't know anything about my past,but I know I'm not from here. So why am I here?"

I heard him sigh and sit up. I sat up too and watched him rub the tiredness out of his eyes. "Ah, yes. The question of your purpose in this cesspool of doom. You see,every once in a while a mysterious force pulls people to the Terraria universe to clear the place of the monsters and Corruption. You are one of those chosen people."

Now I was thoroughly confused. I sat up and looked over at him. "Corruption? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you...you know what, it would be easier if I told you the Legend of Lynx. "

"Ok,go ahead."

A/N: Hi, hope y'all enjoyed both this chapter and the first one! I am open to suggestions for the personalities of the other characters ( Dryad, Arms Dealer etc.)except the Nurse, just PM me which character and their personality. I might not be able to do everyone's but all suggestions are welcome.

Also,with regards to the backpack and creation of the torch, I've decided to write this story from a realistic point of view. I will add a few things that aren't in the game,but it won't be anything unreasonable or unnecessary.

Thanks

AlphaWolf0412,signing out.


End file.
